The Ice's Shadow
by Aferith
Summary: A girl destined to kill a young boy... Blood... that is what she wants. But then this boy won't let her...
1. Default Chapter

A/n: This is a revised version… Ok now I'm makin this fic when I'm really awake… -.- Blah! Then again! Don't mind the typo errors… btw im the typo queen… as what people call me and I'm proud of it lolz… ^^ joke.

**The Ice's Shadow**  
By: Kaze Shinju

Chapter 1: A Goodbye Without No Reason

I entered a room, a dark room where there are so many people sitting before a round table. I walked towards an empty chair and sat on it. I wondered why I am here. A person in a tuxedo seemingly, a butler of the place approached me and gave me something to drink, I sniffed it and check if there's something in it. The drink might be poisoned or maybe a person put a sleeping potion in it, but, fortunately the drink doesn't have anything in it, it is just plain tea. I took a sip and put it down on the table. "Mr. Zolvic, we have summon you here because we want to have a deal with you…" a man in a tuxedo across me paused. I nodded at him, scanning the some papers before me.

"As you can see… these papers are the clues to your mission. These papers are about a blacksmith hunter, who passed 5 years ago named Metsubo Doushin. We want you to exterminate this person as soon as possible." The man stood up from his chair and looked in Killua's eyes, pleading him to accept the mission. But then Killua just sighed… 

"Tssk… Have you forgotten? I already stopped from that job…" 

"Then why did you come back, Killua?" a familiar voice said. 

"Brother?!?!" Killua started to scan the place, a man wearing a metal plate and have many pins intact in his head walked out of the darkness. The man started removing some of it, standing at the corner transfiguring into Gon's face. Killua was shock… it seems that he's in trance. His eyes started to pop out off its socket because of anger. When his brother's face was completely transfigured, Killua's eyes started to darken he bowed his head then tears started to fall. "W-why?" 

"Hmm… Killua, don't worry about me I'm alright." 

"Gon?" he moved up his face to Irumi. 

There was a loud laugh coming from his brother. "Gullible as ever…" he sighed. Irumi started to walk towards Killua. Then he stopped before him looking at Killua's pale eyes. Irumi's hand started to move towards Killua's face; Killua was terrified. It is a cold feeling. Feeling alone, no one seems to care about you, a feeling where you and your enemy alone exist, a feeling that your enemy is much more stronger than you… a feeling that death is already there beside you… 

~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey Killua! Wake up!" Gon shouted at him. Killua opened his eyes gently. 

"Wh-what?" he stammered and sat up from his bed. 

"You were talking a while ago then you started to shiver…" 

"Huh? I can't remember anything" Killua said puzzled. 

"Oh well… but anyway what do you want to do?" Gon asked him smiling 

"I don't feel like going out." Killua said softly. 

"Why?…" Gon said downhearted. Killua remained silent and turned his back from Gon. "I'll just go then, and give you some time to think about it." He said and smiled faintly. He walked towards the door, but before he touched the doorknob, Killua stopped him. 

"Gon… I need to go back home. I need to settle things with my family." There was a big pause between them. 

"Until next time." Gon replied and left the room. 

----- 

I'm sorry Gon; You know that I don't for you to come. I'm so sorry. Why am I feeling like this? Is there something I need to do? Is it about my brother? Or something that I really want to do that is pre-destined to me? Oh what the heck! I just want to go home… Go home… WITHOUT GON… 

----- 

Killua, if this is what you want I let you be. Don't ever forget that you have a friend. Killua, I hope you'll comeback. No, I mean you will come back to me Killua. Just call for me and I'll be there for you… 

----- 

Killua started to pack his things. Before he leaves, he left a note on Gon's bed. He left the room not even waiting for Gon. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

While Killua was walking around the town of Reidoly (Ra-doll), looking for something to eat, he went inside a fancy restaurant. He ordered 10 pieces of steak, 5 bowls of rice, 20 chocolate puddings, and of course Chocolate Robots. When he finished eating the whole thing, he felt for his pocket and wondered if he had money around or a credit card. It seems that he doesn't have any, so he disappeared into the dark and walked towards the exit. When he was a few meters away from the restaurant he reappeared and started to laugh like crazy. Then the sun started to set. He can't believe that he was there eating for hours. 

When he reached the outskirts of the town, it was nighttime. It was very dark and thick trees surrounded the road; he can hear strange noises coming from those trees. He can feel eyes staring at him and watching his every move from the tree. When the time came when he can't hear anything coming from the town of Reidoly, he started to feel something, someone following him. His sharp claws started to grow. "I know where you are… Come down from there." he said then paused. He turned right and look up on the tree where he felt the person is. "If you don't want to come down, I'll jump up, in front of you." He said waiting for him. Killua was waiting, but then it seems that person doesn't want to go down. Killua was impatient so he jumped on the tree then appeared before him. Killua saw the lining of his face but then his face was covered and wearing a ninja suit. He studied him and he noticed that the ninja wasn't carrying any arms. 

The person jumped from his place then landed on the ground. He looked on his right and saw Killua standing before him. He jumped back on the tree and grabbed some leaves. Then he started throwing it at Killua. The leaves were like blades, sharp as a deadly knife. Killua was avoiding every leaf but then there was a scratch on his face. He had enough so he jumped back on the tree using his disappearing ability; he clutched the person's neck trying not to over do it then he whacked the back of his neck that sent him unconscious, and falling onto the ground. Then he jumped down and knelt before him. "Now let's see… who's the man behind the mask…" he paused then started to remove the mask. 

"What is this?!?! A girl?" he exclaimed. The girl's face was so calm and she was beautiful like a sleeping beauty waiting for her prince to come. Her brown hair fixed in an odango hair style, her lips were red, her soft skin was cream and her eyes were closed and seemed to be at peace.. But there is something on her face that made Killua's heart beats faster. I don't know what it is but her face seems to be young and happy… then the girls eye crunches… 

----- 

What should I do now? A girl?!? Why? She's young I can see from her face. She's beautiful… Beautiful? Beautiful… what a wonderful word. Oh what the heck! I should leave now! Or else it will be too late… I can't leave this girl alone lying on the ground. Oh ok! Fine I'll stay with her! 

----- 

There was something holding him back but he doesn't know what it was. Still looking at the girl's body, he noticed something; it was scarlet, coming from her thigh. "Blood?" the bleeding won't stop… The girl was still breathing but she was getting paler. "I should stop the bleeding!" he said. Then he removed the girl's pants revealing her long thighs and can see the wound. There was a piece of branch that got stuck into her thigh. He pulled the stick branch from her thigh then the girl screamed. Killua tore a part of his shirt then wrapped it on the girl's leg to stop the bleeding. But then the bleeding won't stop. There's one thing he could do is to use the last "nen" ability. 

He started to concentrate and focused onto her wound. Using his "nen" ability to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes he stopped and the bleeding was too. The girl's face was indeed; pale. But then Killua started to fall asleep because of exhaustion, beside her. 

(TBC) ~Patience is a Virtue 

A/n: I do not own HXH and the Idea is completely mine! But the HXH chars belongs to the owner, producer etch… BTW this is just a FF. Please do review! You Reviewed you're thoughtful. If you do not, you're mean. 


	2. The Boy Whom I am Destined to Kill

**The Ice's Shadow**  
By: Kaze Shinju

Chapter 2: The Boy Whom I am Destined to Kill

The sun was completely shining. I am lying on the grass facing the morning sky but then sun was burning my eyes so I tried to turn away from it, but then I can't because my thigh hurts so badly. I touched it, and felt something. It was a cloth wrapping my thigh but then I can see a scarlet spot from it. Now I remember what happened last night. I tried to kill a young, white haired boy. But then why didn't he kill me as revenge?

I can hear water rushing down from a stream and also some splashing sound coming up there. And I am thirsty; but the problem is that I can't stand or move from my place. I sighed and wondered what I'm going to do here.

I can hear something, something coming from the north, footsteps approaching me. I can sense person's aura but I don't know what it is, in a way I can't explain it. I tried to move carefully, even though my thigh hurts so much. I stood up from my place and helped myself by moving my hand and leaning against the trees to support myself… then the last thing I knew I fell on the ground again making my wound to bleed again. I was crying in pain, but then I tried to hold the pain inside me.

"Baka…" I heard a voice coming in front of me… I looked up and saw the boy whom I was destined to kill. I looked up and look at his eyes badly. He knelt down before me and brushing off a tear from my face and smiled. He stood up from his place and gave me a hand. I hesitantly took it and he helped me up I almost fell from my place but then he caught me. But now I have a feeling he would help me in this situation so I kind of trusted him for a while. He carried me towards a nearby tree and he helped me sit beside the tree. He walked in front of me and looked into my eyes deeply. He moved his lips and started to talk… "Who sent you?" he asked me. I almost talked but then I stopped. He sat in front of me, and made his look much more deeper. "Who sent you?" He asked again. His claws started to grow like what happened last night. I looked at his claws and knew it would hurt badly if he would use it onto me. But then I shock my head and tried not to answer. "A ninja is always a ninja…" he sighed. He stood up from his place and started to walk away. "Uh… Wait!" My lips suddenly move but I don't know why. He turned back and looked into my eyes while I looked back. There was something inside me, telling myself to stop him. "anou… ah… erm…" there were no words coming out my from lips but murmurs. I don't know what to say. He approached me… looking into my eyes. I can't believe what I'm seeing he's giving me a helping hand.

He helped me stood up from my place and I put my arms around his shoulders while he put his strong arms around my waist, to support me. Then we started walking out of the forest until we reached the outskirts of Reidoly.

TBC  
~patience is a virtue

---Gomen nasai… if it is short… waaa!!! You have to wait again… Gomen nasai…. 


End file.
